1. Field of the Invention
This apparatus relates generally to thermal barriers in proximity to free-standing heating devices. More specifically, to thermal barriers adapted with a blower to actively disperse heated air in proximity to a heating device, wherein room air is drawn from near the ceiling, down through a plurality of vertically aligned fluid passages, and exhausted into the room, near the floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Free-standing heating devices can be a serious fire hazard when installed too close to combustionable room materials, such as are commonly found in floors, walls, and ceilings of conventional dwellings. Due to the recent increase in fuel costs, free-standing stoves and fireplaces are rapidly gaining in popularity and use. Such installations are especially dangerous when improperly installed by a consumer who has little knowledge of proper installation procedures. Those skilled in the art know that by spacing a heat resistant material from a combustionable wall in proximity to a free-standing heating device, to create an air space therebetween, provides a more efficient thermal installation than can be achieved by securing the same heat resistant material directly against the combustionable wall. Thermal barriers have long been commercially available using a heat resistant material such as sheet metal, sometimes backed by heat resistant insulation board, adapted to be spaced from the wall. Use of such barriers allows closer placement of the heating device in relation to the room wall to conserve room space.
Spaces between the wall and the heat resistant material, were at times provided with openings near the floor and ceiling to allow the air to rise by natural convection through such spaces, to transfer heat from the heat resistant wall to the passing air. One problem with such installations is the accumulation of heat near the ceiling, which is not provided with a positive means of circulating the heated air to the floor, where it is needed for occupant comfort.
Since heat rises by natural convection, it has also long been known that room temperature near the ceiling is normally hotter than the temperature near the floor.
One commercial device secures a blower to the exhaust flue of a heating device to actively direct air down toward the floor in the vicinity of the heating device. While such a device is useful, it does not solve the problem of actively dispersing radiant heat passing from a heating device to nearby combustionable walls, ceilings and/or floors, nor does it allow a free-standing heating device to be safely positioned closer to combustionable walls, to conserve room space.